barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Down On Barney's Farm
"Down on Barney's Farm" is the 20th episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids learn and draw pictures of farm animals, but Shawn is unhappy with his drawing when no one knows what it is. Barney pops in to cheer him up and show the children an imaginary farm firsthand. Barney's friend, Farmer Henderson, shows the kids all types of farm animals and Barney teaches Shawn that the beauty of classroom art is in the eye of the beholder! Educational Theme: Farm Animals Song List #Barney Theme Song #Bought Me a Cat #Six Little Ducks #This Little Piggy #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Little Bo Peep #The Fishing Song #Turkey in the Straw #Over in the Meadow #Down on Grandpa's Farm #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett' ll) Trivia *This is the first Barney & Friends episode to not contain any original songs. With the exception of I Love You, all the other songs are nursery rhymes or traditional children's songs. Hop to It! is also the only Barney & Friends episode not to contain any nusery rhymes or traditional children's songs. *This is the only episode that Barney Says segment plays a different music and shows the last shot of Shawn's painting of Barney. *In the beginning of this episode, they saw the pictures of the animals at zoo they went last week. *Derek wear the same clothes from Telling Time!. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same shirt from Making A Move! (1993 Version). And the same clothes from Clean Up, Clean Up!. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from We're Having Some Lunch. And a long hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song and Playing It Safe. And a pony tail. Clip from Down on Barney's Farm # Barney Theme Song (What's in a Name?'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from What's in a Name?) # Hi Luci (Rock with Barney! and On The Move) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Rock with Barney! and On The Move) # Looking at all Pictures of the Zoo! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) # Shawn is a Picture of a BARNEY PURPLE COLOR! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode) and Up, Down and Around!) # Barney comes to life (Up, Down and Around!) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Up, Down and Around!) # Shawn says "Thanks!". (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney Bought Me a Cat (1992 Version) (Clip and audio from Down On Barney's Farm) # Bought Me a Cat is finish! Let's Go to see the farm! Shimbaree, Shimbarah (A Day at the Beach) (Clip and audio from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from A Day at the Beach) # Welcome to Farm Playground!!!!!! (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from Barney's Musical Castle) # Farmer Herderson is arrived at farm playground! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm (with the audio) and Audio from Who's Who at the Zoo? and First Day of School) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Farmer Henderson leaving at the Playground farm! (Clip and audio from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Barney in Outer Space and Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest) # Tina says "Thanks!!!!". (Clip from Down On Barney's Farm and Audio from ABC Animals) # Luci says "Time to leave!". One thing! (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm (with the audio) and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney I love you Part 80 (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from I Like To Eat Some Cookies and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) # Barney comes to play (My Family and Me!) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from My Family and Me!) # Barney Says Segment (Down on Barney's Farm) (Down On The Farm Time Life 1992 And 1998 VHS.) # And remember, I Love You! (It's Home To Me!'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from It's Home To Me!) # Barney End Credits (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Up We Go!) Audio from Down on Barney's Farm # Barney Theme Song (Down on Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from Day & Night! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Hannah Sneezes (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm, Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Barney's Great Adventure) # Dolls! All Around the World! (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Mr. Boyd having colors Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple! (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm and Hop to It!) # Barney comes to life (Down on Barney's Farm!) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) #Thanks A Lot!!!!!!! (Clip from You've Got To Have Art and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) #Barney Bought Me a Cat (1992 Version) (Clip and audio from Down On Barney's Farm) #Shimbaree, Shimbarah (Down On Barney's Farm) (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Let's Do A Song for Mr. Boyd!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) #Barney Down on Grandpa's Farm (1992 Version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) #Barney I love you (Sharing is Caring's version) (Clip from A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii and Audio from Sharing is Caring!, Spring Into Fun!, Down On Barney's Farm, A Day at the Beach and Excellent Exercise!) # Kristen says "Thanks!". (Clip from ABC Animals and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm and Alice in Wonderland) # Scott says "Time to leave!!!!!!!!!!". (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) # Barney I love you (Down on Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from I Like To Eat Some Cookies and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm, What a World We Share and Goes on a Field Trip) # Barney and his Friends I Love you (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from The Rolling Rice Cakes and Down on Barney's Farm) # Barney comes to play (Down on Barney's Farm) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Barney Says Segment (Down on Barney's Farm) (Down On The Farm Time Life 1992 And 1998 VHS.) # And remember, I Love You! (Down on Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # Barney End Credits (Down On Barney's Farm's version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 7 Finally on July 2019 on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 20 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube -Make some pretend friends for the kitty (1995 Version) Part 1 to 20 Coming Soon to YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 32 Finally in January & September 2018 and August 2019 (1999 Version) Part 1 to 26 Coming Soon on YouTube 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney's A Great Day for Learning CD Promo # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Down on Barney's Farm Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Down on Barney's Farm) # Short End Credits # Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer # Let's Play School Trailer # What a World We Share Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on YouTube 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer # The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer Closing # Barney Says Segment (Down on Barney's Farm) # Short End Credits!!!! # Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2001) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Korean Version) Part 1 to 18 Coming Soon on Baniwa Chingudeul on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends First Generation